I Will Always Survive
by goodgurl315
Summary: She lived the high life, until someone chose to rip it all away. She'll now have to survive in a world with shattered rules where the past is in the present and the future is foggy. Adriana will do what it takes to ensure her freedom. Some will live some will die, but ultimately she WILL survive. Will follow main plot but there will be many things that will be different. OCxMurphy
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it I probably don't own it if you don't than I probably do own it, this applies to the entire story.

* * *

Anger, anger was all that Adriana knew, anger at the Council, her father, her ex-fiance, those idiotic men who believe they could take advantage of her, nothing but anger. She could still hear the voices of the council as they debated weather to float her along with her family or not. Her father for buying moonshine, her mother for getting pregnant again, and herself, for 5 accounts of murder and assault of the captain of the guard. She could also still hear Chancellor Jaha arguing against the Counsel on the sentence, at the end of a 4 hours debate Adriana was sent to sky box where she would spend the next 2 years in solitary with half rations given to prisoners and then floated the moment she turned 18. Though it was only borrowed time Adriana did feel thankful to the Chancellor for not condemning her like the rest of the Council. For being the only one to at least hear her side of the story and for pulling the plug on the captain of the guard whom had been in critical condition after he was found in a puddle of his own blood with most of his bones broken, a collapsed lung, brain damage, possible intestinal burst and spinal damage, it had been said to be " the humain" thing to but Adriana knew better, it was her own justice, delivered by the Chancellor himself.

Adriana sighed heavily, oh how the mighty had fallen, at 16 she had been living the life, a decent family that did not get in her way, a fiance whom was a cadet for the guard who was only a few years older, and a very well planned out career that would lead her to be the next captain of the guard when she turned of age. It was a well kept secret within the highest ranks of the guard and the council, but at 10 Adriana showed the most promise for a guard that anyone had ever seen . And so her training began to become the next captain of the guard, rigorous training both physically and mentally that were not necessarily in the normal syllabus for the guard.

She pushed up the sleeves of the old denim jacket, a 15th birthday present from her ex fiance, she had no jackets of her own so even after they split up, when he was thrown out of cadet training and into what she now knew was janitorial work, she held onto the worn jacket, it wasn't sentimental, nothing really was, it was just useful to ward some of the chill in her cell. Now at 2 weeks from her own death Adriana wondered many things, like if she had never gotten involved in the guard would she be making wedding plans with her father, she knew her mother would have been floated anyways, the women couldn't keep her legs close, Adriana was a living testimony. Maybe she would be with a group of female friends she never had talking about what she would wear on her wedding night or something or other, personally she no longer cared.

Adriana stood up and stretched completely, a few joints popped from the terrible bedding she slept in and once satisfied with her muscles not bieng knotted she began an exercise routine that had been drilled into her sense she turned 11. For 2 years she worked hard to stay in shape, it was hard with only half rations, she would burn more calories than she would consume, but she took constant breaks to combat the fatigue that could make her black out. The sudden opening of her cell door startled Adriana but she was able to maintain her balance in her hand stand, "Prisoner 258, face the wall" the girl smiled, "I am" she suddenly felt a shock run down her leg and her muscles spasm causing her to tumble non gracefully to the floor, anyone else would have been on the ground drooling a puddle but the tasing batons were something Adriana had been subjected to as part of her training, her nervous system was shot, so she rose up and kneed the guard in the stomach as hard as her body would allow. The guard leaned down heaving and Adriana was sure her knee would bruise but felt only a tinge.

"Guardsmen, that is enough, get out" Adriana looked up in surprise at seeing Chancellor Jaha there, he stopped visiting after a few months, he had more pressing matters to attend to then whom would have been his own personal guard. The guard limped out of the cell room and Jaha sat down on the chair that had been brought in by another guard. The female sat down on her bed and faced the Chancellor, she didn't think she would see him prior to her execution, "What can I do for you Chancellor, not sure if I can be much help though", Jaha smiled gently, Adriana could see the stress written all over his slowly aging features, being Chancellor was not helping him look any younger. "It's about your execution" Adriana's mouth was shaped in an 'O' of course she would be floated sooner than she was suppose to why keep her around for a couple of more weeks really, "It's been cancelled" now the girls sharp features turned into that of confusion, "Cancelled, what?" Jaha nodded his head. "There is a very delicate matter at hand, not that long ago our engineers found that the oxygen recycling system is broken, it can be fixed but we need time, time we do not have."

Adriana's mind began to race , this is why she was to be in the guard, her analytically mind. "How long do you have" she quickly asked, she knew she would not be around to see if the system was fixed, if they needed more oxygen than what they had, then the most reasonable solution is to get rid of unnecessary people, like those in the sky box that were just waiting to be floated, it would extend oxygen by a month, "We have 3 months of oxygen left" Adriana nodded, "How much time do you need", Jaha was intrigued by how she was taking the information "6 months", Adriana nodded, "Getting rid of the delinquents will only give you another month at most, you either get rid of another 500, which won't make you any more popular, or you send us to earth" Jaha nodded a little surprised that Adriana already knew the only real options they had, "We will send all 100 delinquents down to earth in 3 days time, w-" "Why are you telling me this Chancellor, this classified information, I can't see you telling this to all the other delinquents, especially in person, so why exactly are you here" Jaha took in a deep breath, Adriana could see the heavy emotion flashing in the mans chocolate eyes, "a few days ago my son was arrested, he is going to be going down as well, I came here because I know what you are capable of" Adriana was not sure if it was a compliment, "I want you, no I need you to keep him safe." Adriana understood the Chancellor's worry, the rest of the delinquents would want to hold Wesley accountable for his father arresting them and floating people important to them. "Why would you come to me, what makes you think I will help you?" Jaha sighed, he was so tired so worried, "If earth is livable again when we go down you can have whatever you want, you can be initiated as captain of the guard if you want it, your fiance can be reinstated back into the guard, you can have the life you would be living out now if Tom never dared cross paths with you like he did."

Adriana wasn't sure what to think about the proposition, the only reason she wasn't engaged anymore was because her fiance had been kicked off the guard though the details were sketchy for her she knew it was something big but she had been arrested a few days later for murder so she never really found out the extent of what had happened. "All the delinquents will be forgiven for their crimes if earth is inhabitable, but I need to know that someone will be watching my son's back." Adriana owed her life to the Chancellor in all reality, even if she felt she was being saved for slaughter which she now knew would not come from space but from a radiation soaked planet, but there was still the possibility that this would be successful, either way she would be dead, at least on earth if she wasn't killed by radiation she could chose how to die. No she didn't want her fiance back, or the Captain of the Guard status, no, she wanted a death of her own choosing, the ability to chose at all.

"I'll keep him safe, but on my own terms" the Chancellor sat unsure, what did she want, "what are your terms," Adriana crossed her long legs, "I need weapons, I need my bow, a mini solar powered blow torch with goggles and a hunting knife, my hunting knife," the items that Adriana was listing were not found in her home when they confiscate everything for distribution, he would have known, all of these in a home were illegal, "And where would I find these Adriana" the female smiled charmingly "in the air vent system of the bathroom in my home, also," Adriana sighed, "I can't guarantee that he won't be hurt" the Chancellor looked worried, "I'll keep the others from killing him, but I cannot speak for what we might find down there, if it comes down to me or him I can't say I will chose him, if I am to die down there it will be on my own terms." Jaha looked almost reassured at her words, he pulled a thick silver bracelet from his jacket pocket, the needles on the inside made Adriana not like what was to happen, she just hoped it wasn't some poison injecting piece of jewelry, "this is a biomoniter, it will be transmitting all of your vitals to us from earth, it is going to be put on everyone so don't worry about being the only one" Jaha motioned for her wrist, she lifted her left and he gently clasped it on, the needles making her wince, but instead of allowing her to pull back her hand Jaha grabbed onto her wrist, "Thank you Adriana, I know you will keep my son safe." He let go of her wrist and turned to the door, a guard came in took the chair and was waiting to lead the Chancellor out, "Your things will be on the drop ship under the chair you are assigned, you will be away from everyone but my son will be within your sight, I will see if we can spare a few more items but that is doubtful, the drop ship will have next to nothing." The Chancellor left after that and the door slid in place.

The morning of our departure was very eventful, the guards were extra rough with everyone and the cries of pain from the biomoniters were consistent, Adriana had been the first to be loaded into the drop ship once uncuffed and buckled in a relatively secluded area she found her backpack under the seat compartment. Once sure her pack was secure in the compartment she just sat and watched as all the other delinquents were herded into the drop ship, and one girl even being carried in because she was unconscious. She drowned out the yells of indignation and demands to know what was going on. Soon she caught sight of the Chancellors son, he was seating across from a knocked out blonde and a few others.

Once they hit the atmosphere things got bumpy and 3 guys were dumb enough to get out of their seat while they were still in space, they now recided on the floor, everyone began screaming while the Chancellors message was cut off. Adriana's ears were almost hurting from the noise and though it sucked that they probably had casualties before even hitting the ground, Adriana couldn't help but shake her head at their stupidity. Wells was yelling something to the blonde across from him and there was unmasked pain evident on his features though Adriana couldn't hear what the young male was becoming distressed by over all the screaming and sparks that were flying. Adriana closed her eyes, the sensation of dropping into earth was something she did not like it made her stomach turn . Suddenly all movement stopped and the humming of the engine shut down. The silence was deafening, "listen, no engine hum", Adriana quickly unbuckled herself and pulled on her pack and did the chest buckle.

Everyone suddenly started rushing to the bottom level in an attempt to get outside, Adriana slowly followed, trying to stay out of sight but keeping Wells within her vision. As she climbed to the bottom of the ladder she saw someone tall and in a guards unifor by the ramp, 'they wouldn't send a guard down here, possibly a stow away' Adriana nodded her head to herself, a stow away would be the only explanation to there being a guard here at all or someone pretending to be a guard. She had not been paying attention until someone yelled a name she never thought she would hear again. A girl ran up to the stow away, and even as a fight almost ensued Adriana could not peel her eyes away from the man that was holding onto a teenage girl. Bellamy Blake, her ex-fiance, the only person to ever be thrown out of guard and then put on janitorial.

It was only as the drop ship's ramp was lowered and blinding bright light flooded the entrance that Adriana was able to focus on anything else. She blinked at the brightness, it was different than the artificial lighting on the Arc, a few seconds of heavy blinking later and she was able to see beyond the entrance of the drop ship.

Green, brown, blue, the three main colors. Adriana waited for everyone to shuffle out completely before following. It was beautiful, that much she knew, the air smelled completely different than that of the ark and she could even detect what she assumed was the vegetation around her, she remember that the same scent was around when she would get close to the small tree back on the ark. The area was to open in her opinion, she would have to look for a cave or a bunker to retreat to if things got to heated and she needed to move Wells. She would also have to scout and look for edible vegetation and maybe even find what kind of animals lived in this area, if any. Adriana assumed sense her skin was still intact and the soft tissue of her lungs weren't liquid yet that there was no radiation to kill them anytime soon. She shadowed Wells while avoiding the other prisoners who were wasting no time in goofing around and finding old friends.

Adriana watched from the sidelines as a boy, a bit taller than her but shorter than Wells came up to him. She was unsure on what was being said, she had no interest in petty feuds, but if this were to go to far she would intervene, though she would prefer to not catch Bellamy's eye she would not allow her freedom to be taken from her. Their altercation did not last long as a boy name Finn jumped in when Well got up off the ground and by the end of it all Bellamy looked liked he had new friends and Wells looked like he had a twisted ankle.

It was after the girl whom she learned was Clarke along with Jasper, Finn and Bellamy's sister, Octavia left that Adriana approached Wells. She pushed him down as he tried to get up from his perch and grabbed his foot "Hey!" Adriana forced his boot and sock off in one swoop while being mindful of the injury. His ankle was swelling but no evident bruising, "Who the hell are you" Adriana twisted his ankle and squeezed, a series of popped went off and Wells yelped in pain, "your ankle joints were opened up, now all you have to worry about is the swelling, keep of it for a bit." Wells gave her an incredulous look, his foot now throbbed, but was no longer painful having his boot on. "Thanks" he said quietly as he stepped on his shoed foot gently, "I'm Wells" he raised his hand for a shake, Adriana looked at his hand "I know who you are, Adriana" he nodded and went to walk away but as he noticed the girl following him he became worried, for some reason she looked familiar and the name rang a bell in the back of his mind. "Why are you following me?" Adriana seem to contemplate on how to answer, "I was suppose to be floated in less than 2 weeks" she slowly spoke and began to help Wells collect wood, for a fire she assumed. "You're father came to see me" at this the dark skin boy stopped and turned to her, "he was concered for your safety and made a proposition for me." Wells continued on his way, it was like his father to make deals, but how was a simple delinquent suppose to help him. Adriana helped him gather fire wood until they had quite a large pile collected, it was then she noticed it, 'First son, First to dye' that is perfect, a blatant threat to Wells and spelled wrong, funny. As the pair turned around they saw a group of 3 the 'leader' of the group looked threatengnly at Wells, he was the same one that had injured Wells ankle. "You know my father, he begged for mercy right before your father floated him" Wells gaze hardened before he pushed past him "you spelled die wrong" the female chuckled at this before walking past the group.

Bellamy watched Adriana walk away from Murphy and his group, he was shocked to see her here, he was sure she had been floated, especially when he hadn't seen her initially, after 4 hours of being on earth he was sure she was dead. And why was she following the Chancellors son. Once she was alone he would have his answers, she had broken their engagement the moment he got kicked out of the guard, at that moment he hadn't cared, his sister had been arrested and his mother floated though now he wondered if she had ever cared for him, neither truely showed outward affection for each other, though everyone said they were the perfect couple. He always thought that she was happy, he couldn't give her much, not until he was a guard but after taking care of Octavia and his mother he made sure to care for her though she didn't need it.

Wells sat by a tree trunk. Adriana was close by going through the pack that she had with her. She had reiterated the talk with his father to him and now he knew why she was familiar looking, the girl with 5 counts of murder. "Will you kill anyone here?" Adriana chuckled "I won't hesitate but I won't go looking for trouble, I want you to follow me, I'm going to look for somewhere safe away from this camp, I was trained to control every variable and there are 97 variables I cannot control here." Wells gave her a look "so what you're going to do a bunk house and take me there for safe keeping" she pulled out something from her pack and upon close inspection Wells noticed it was a solar powered blowtorch "that's the idea, I'll take apart the ship if I have to, I'll find a cave or a bunker, I'll make it safe for you and for me, I don't know what's out there and I rather not have a sheet of nylon between me and possible death" the boy nodded "if my father trusted you, than I'll trust you too." Adriana smiled at that, "Well then let's start looking."

Tell me what you think ^-^

-goodgurl315


	2. Chapter 2

It's so cool to see I have a follower! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Adriana finally stopped scouting. In her hand she had a nylon bag full of what she assumed were rabbits, they were small, fast, fussy and had long ears though there were long claws on their feet and sharp nasty looking teeth in their mouths. There was a cave she found a ways from the camp and though it was not ideal, in her opinion, it would serve it's purpose until she could find a better location. She buried the rabbit with rocks before heading to the camp in search of Wells.

She came upon him as he was having a face off with Bellamy, she wasn't sure what it was about but all the teens soon starting chanting 'Whatever the hell we want.' Funny, that's the thinking that got them into the skybox in the first place. She went and grabbed Wells wrist. She was unsure on what had happened but Wells looked physically okay though she was sure he was hungrier than her. Even with half rations she had not gone without food for full days and Wells, being the Chancellors son, was surely well fed for the most part. As she went to tug him away she jumped at the loud sound of thunder. Something cool and wet fell on her face and as she wiped it away she realized it was water, and soon rain fell all around them. "We have to collect his" Wells said to Bellamy, the other male smirked and spread his arms "whatever the hell you want."

"Adriana we have to collect this" Wells said as he followed the girl, "I know, follow me." Adriana led wells to the ship, "help me take off a panel, i'll make a barrel." Together they ripped a thinner panel from the interior and after forcing into a cylinder shape and tying it with cable to stay Adriana pulled out the solar power welder. "I'm going to need another panel, don't look this way though." Wells nodded and turned to rip another panel as Adriana pulled the goggles over her eyes and soon sparks started flying. It took almost an hour to weld the barrel, make a bottom and fashion a lid. It wasn't the fanciest thing but it would work to collect water. "We need to make another one" Wells said as he helped Adriana sit the barrel in a good spot to collect water, unknown to him it was close to the cave Adriana had found. "If they want water they can collect it themselves" the dark skin male gave her an incredulous look, "We can't just collect water to ourselves and leave them with nothing!" Adriana glared and grabbed his wrist as he went to walk towards camp, "Listen to me Wells and listen well, I was told by your father to keep you ALIVE, those kids would sooner kill you themselves than help you with anything. And you can't pretend that they actually care about you or themselves, WE collected firewood for them, WE pulled the dead bodies out of the ship and WE are collecting water. I will not allow you to put yourself in harms way because you think it's the right thing to do. When hunger sets in and dehydration they won't think twice about what they are doing." He gave her a sad look, he knew it was true, soon the delinquents would start fighting each other for the smallest thing. "Come on, I got something for you."

Wells was surprised to see that Adriana had made herself quite at home in a cave, a pit was dug full of wood with a grate over it, there were some seats from the ship made into a bed and was even more surprised when Adriana pulled a nylon bag that had what looked like rabbit inside. It took a while to skin them but by the time they brought back the full barrel of water in the rabbit was done cooking over the open fire.

"Many people hate your father," Wells looked up at the girl, a little put off by the comment but the statement wan't false. "I don't" this he was surprised with, all he had heard while here on earth is how his father was hated, he was a bad person, and things of that nature. "He saved my life actually, and I guess even more so now that we're down here" Wells was unsure on how to respond so he munched away at his rabbit as he waited for Adriana to continue, "The counsel wanted to float" Wells almost choked on his rabbit, "but you are a minor, any minor goes straight to the sky box," Adriana smiled at this, "it's usually the case, but the counsel had never dealt with someone like me, 5 accounts of murder and assault on the captain of the guard, I was beyond dangerous." Wells father had never spoken on what had happened at the meeting, all he knew was that Adriana was sent to the sky box, her parents floated and that was that. "Everyone wanted me floated, but your father, he didn't, weather he understood why I killed those men or took pity on me I don't know, but I do know he saved my life that day." A far off look came over Adriana's features and Wells opted to just listen, "It took four hours for him to convince the counsel to let me live, the men I had killed" she smirked "they had tried to rape me," Wells could not help but gape openly at her, no one had heard what exactly had happened, and his father never spoke of it, "there was no physical proof of what had happened, no footage, no sexual injuries on me, nothing, but your father believe me. In the end I was sent to the sky box and pulled the plug on the captain of the guard, he didn't do it because the man couldn't be saved or because he was wasting resources, he did it for me. Your father killed a man for me." Wells was unsure what to think, sure his father had floated people, but that was the law, his father had not written the laws, but to think he had used the law to openly murder someone made him uneasy. Adriana's voice brought him from his musing, "your father isn't a bad man Wells, he believed me when he didn't have to, he saved my life without a second thought, and he came to me because he loves you." Wells smiled at that, "your dad has hope for all of us, and that's something rare."

Wells got up and grabbed a cooked rabbit along with a sack he had fashioned to hold water, "there was a little girl, about 12, I doubt anyone is looking out for her do you mind if I take this to her?" Adriana shook her head, "go, but if your not back quickly I'm going out for you, I don't want you out and about alone at night" Wells smiled, "yes mom" he said as he walked out and almost tripped as Adriana threw something at him. It didn't take long for Wells to find the girl and he gently shook her awake. The girl startled awake and almost screamed, "hey, a friend found this, and I brought you some." Looking down Charlotte saw cooked meat and a sac full of water, she quickly took both and began devouring the food. Wells left Charlotte to her food, knowing that she was skittish around others, especially him. When he had been walking for almost 10 minutes he was sure he was now lost. Once he hit what felt like dirt and gravel he was positive he was lost. 'great, already lost, Adriana is either going to laugh or kill me' Wells mentally groaned, but at least it had stopped raining.

Adriana got up, Wells had been gone for a while now. A while she was uncomfortable with. She checked her combat knife and grabbed her bow before heading out. 'Wells better not be doing something stupid, i'll shoot him' she grumbled to herself as she made it to camp. There was silence and no one seemed to moving about, after deciding the male wasn't at camp she headed out to look for him sure that he had gotten lost. As she walked about she saw someone in the distance by what she was unsure if they were dunes. Wondering what anyone would be doing awake at this hour she decided to follow. As she got closer she recognized the male as part of Bellamy's new boy club. As soon as she made it over the ridge for the dunes her blood began to boil. She could see Bellamy walking away as Wells was being ganged up on by four guys, she quickly pulled out her bow and took aim "STEP AWAY FROM WELLS OR I'LL SHOOT ALL OF YOU", her voice caught the attention of the ones fighting with Wells, she recognized Murphy and Atom but the other two she couldn't remember the name of. Adriana quickly made her way down to the group "move away" she growled and slowly the boys moved away, "Adriana put it down" her gaze shifted to Bellamy, "call off your bitches Bellamy, or I'll shoot them" Wells moved to Adriana, his wrist throbbed, they had been unsuccessful at ripping open the bracelet but damn did the attempt hurt.

Bellamy stared at his ex fiance, why would she defend the Chancellors son so readily, surely she hated him as much as he did, it was because of the Chancellor that Octavia had been locked up, why they weren't together and ready to wed in a few weeks, why he had been stuck as a janitor instead of being in the guard. "Come on Adriana, put it down" he motioned for the rest of the guys to go, though he did notice Murphy's gaze lingering on Adriana, he glared at that and once Murphy was out of sight he turned around. Adriana whispered to Wells how to get back to the cave and told him to go. Once he was gone she turned to Bellamy, "Look Adri-" "I don't know what you did to get here Bellamy," she quickly cut him off, "but whatever it is I know it has to do with why you are getting those kids to take off those bracelets, 'whatever the hell we want' that is so bullshit" she sneered at him, "whatever you want Bellamy, leave Wells out of this" she growled at Bellamy. Bellamy saw red, as she went to walk away he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, "why are you defending him!" he growled in anger, Adriana quickly pulled out her knife and pressed it against his neck, "let go off me Bellamy" he quickly let go, he knew this girls anger. "Don't come near me again, don't come near Wells again, tell your dogs to stay away or we can add to dead bodies we already have." Bellamy found himself becoming more anger, "Why are you defending him, his father floated your parents and threw you in the sky box, he took my sister away and threw me into janitorial! So why!" Adriana glared darkly "you will stay away Bellamy. Go be a leader to those kids, but when shit hits the fan it'll be on you." She turned away and left, not caring that Bellamy was calling after her.

Adriana detoured by the camp before going to the cave. Wells was already asleep, Adriana woke him up, "what?" he asked groggily. "Take off your clothes" she said as she began to strip her jacket, squeezing the water out and hanging it near the fire on a bar, "What!?" she looked over at the male "your clothes, their wet, take them off to dry, unless you want to get sick, we don't know what the weather is like out here" she continued with her boots, and socks before stripping her cargo pants and shirt. Wells couldn't help but stare, she had a good body, defined muscle but a nice swell to her bust and butt. "are you just going to stare or strip" Wells focused again as Adriana laid in her make shift bed under what he assumed was a blanket of some sort. He stripped too and hung his clothes before laying down to sleep. This time around it was a little harder but when his hormones finally died down his mind was able to allow him some sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

-goodgurl315


	3. Chapter 3

I have some followers, it feels weird, but it makes me want to update ^-^

* * *

Wells woke up to the smell of something cooking, he sat up slowly while trying to clear the webs of sleep from his mind. A large yawn escaped him and he stretched out as much as possible before focusing on his surroundings. Adriana was standing in front of the drying fire, it was early in the morning, the sun just barely rising, in her hands she had a bag full of what looked like fruit and at her feet more meat on two sticks. Hearing Wells waking up behind her she gathered his clothes and handed them to him. Wells gratefully took the items and slipped on everything before taking a rabbit and something that looked like berries, "are these alright to eat?" Adriana nodded "yeah fed them to the rabbit I caught, he seemed content enough so I assumed it wasn't poisonous." They ate in silence before Adriana went to her backpack, "so did my dad give you anything?" she nodded her head before pulling out a simple sewing kit with only a needle, a large unwrapped syringe needle, her blowtorch, her hunting knife, her bow and arrows, "it's not much and most of it is mine, but it can save us" Wells nodded, he was sure that in knowledgeable hands some things were possible.

Adriana followed Wells to the camp and together they buried the two boys that had died on the trip down to earth. They first stripped the kids of all their belongings, even as delinquents they had layered heavily, two tank tops, two t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of shorts, one jacket and one sweater, shoes, and socks. They took everything in hand and headed into camp, "This isn't a good idea Wells, their hungry and dehydrated most likely, we might get jumped for this" Adriana whispered harshly, to her taking these for distribution was stupid and could be even suicidal, "We can't keep these, we do it like back at home" Adriana sighed heavily, Wells was very naïve, no wonder his dad worried for him.

Wells walked close to the drop ship wondering where he should take the extra clothes to, with no real leader and Bellamy was doing nothing but creating chaos among the delinquents. He really didn't want to ask Adriana, he already knew that she wanted to keep the clothes to themselves, the idea wasn't a bad one but he was so used to sharing, he would even trade his own things to get drawing things for Clarke, thinking of others was just the way he was. "Hey where did you get those?" Adriana and Wells looked up to see Atom coming their way, "we got them off the two kids that died" Wells replied while Adriana watched the male with apprehension, "I'll take those off you then, there's always a market for extra-" Wells quickly pulled the clothes away from Atom "No we distribute it, just like back home." To Adriana it sounded like it was common fact to distribute rations, and anything but was ludicrous, she guessed that's what happened when your father was in charge of redistributing everything in the ark. "You still don't get it do you?" the duo looked up to see Bellamy at the entry way of the drop shit, he was standing shirtless with his jeans riding low on his hip, Adriana followed the groves of muscle down his body. His body was nothing new to her but she no longer enjoyed the sight like years ago, she enjoyed it even less when she saw a girl she didn't know next to him and raised a brow as he kissed her before she left, 'well' she thought, 'he didn't waste any time'. Bellamy walked up to the pair, he looked Adriana over, properly, she had lost weight, a lot of it but she had stayed in shape, he could easily see the soft definition of muscle through taught tanned skin in her arms and legs. Her weight loss was most evident in her neck and cheeks, her cheeks were now hollow looking and her cheekbones looked sharp, her collarbone was easily visible along with the muscles in her neck as she clenched her jaw, her hips were jutting against the skin as her cargo pants rode low but she had been able to keep the swell of her bust and backside, though not like before the shape was still there.

Bellamy grabbed a shirt from Wells hands and he moved forward "you want it" he help out the shirt in a mocking fashion "take it" Wells only stared heatedly and Wells was sure that the dark-skinned boy would lunged. But to the older boys surprise Wells just turned along with Adriana and in unison threw the clothes behind them. Not long after a group of boys jumped to the clothes and began to fight over them. Adriana felt sickened by the actions but this is what Bellamy wanted, she snorted before turning around at he sound of Wells talking, "can't you see, you can't control this you can stop this" Bellamy looked thoughtful before replying, "stop this? I'm just getting started" Adriana gave him an incredulous look before barely contained rage danced across her features, "come on Wells, we have other things to do than watch him get someone killed" Adriana quickly pulled Wells away much to his gratefulness. They walked in silence back to their cave, "We have to find another place" Wells looked at the female confused "why? no one knows we're here and it's close to camp" Adriana began packing her backpack "it's because we're too close to camp that we need to find somewhere else, we can still stay here but we need a contingency plan if anything happens, perhaps we can find a bunker." She went to leave but was stopped by Wells who had grabbed her wrist "we can't leave, Clarke and the others should be getting back soon" it was easily to see that Wells was not about to budge, he didn't want Clarke to return to only have him gone, surely she would think him dead, although he wasn't sure if she would care. Adriana was sure the boy would argue till radiation killed them and she wasn't sure she wanted to drag a kicking and screaming boy around the forest "on one condition" Wells was surprised that Adriana would consider staying, he was sure she would drag him kicking and screaming, he was sure she had the strength to do it, her physical fitness what better than is own, "why does this Clarke hate you so much" surprise was written all over Wells features, he had the impression that Adriana had not actually seen him till after the group that went to Mount Weather had left, he also wasn't sure if he should answer her at all, "I got her dad floated" it was a simple response, straight and to the point. Adriana raised and eyebrow in a questioning fashion and Wells gulped from nerves, "she told me that her dad was going to tell everyone about the oxygen recycling system, I told my dad and her dad got floated" Adriana's stare never wavered from his and he felt himself slightly shrink, "no you didn't" the response caught Wells of guard and that only made Adriana that much more sure that he hadn't done what he said, "Wells your too nice to do something like and you love Clarke" Wells was even more shocked, "h-how do you know?" surely he had not been THAT avious with his feeling with Clarke, Adriana smirked at the boy "you look at Clarke the same way that your dad would look at your mom" Wells was speechless, how did she know his mom, she had died when he was a kid, barely 12, and he never remembered seeing Adriana around his family. "I'll tell you about me, but we have to go collect something to eat first." The pair walked out of the cave with bags in hand and headed to where Adriana had been collecting berries yesterday.

"When I turned 11 my father took me to yours" the walk would be at least an hour-long, the immediate surrounding area had nothing edible, "I was smart for my age, even though my classes were average a lot of my tests were advanced, I was always keeping to myself, upon my mothers request I had a psychological test done by your mom, I was detached from people, I just didn't see others the way everyone else did. People were just people not friends or family. My father thought that it would be perfect for me to become Captain of the Guard." Wells was unsure how to respond to the new information, at 11 he had still been playing around with Clarke in his families living room, "The problem that came from a lot of guards is the inability to separate family and work, emotional attachments to others made guards vulnerable and dangerous. I was different, though your mother never really like the idea of me being put through cadet school she went along with, always looking at your father like you look at Clarke." Wells was silent for some time, he remembered those looks, it was hard to imagine that he does the same thing but it wasn't as surprising as he thought it would be, "and when you were 16 you got arrested" Adriana nodded her head, "I spent every waking hour to be the best, what was once a problem became an asset, and as time went on your father saw that. I would have no problem arresting someone no matter who they were or killing someone if they threatened what would be my primary objection. In fact my training went above and beyond, to less, ideal training." Wells looked expectantly at her, he was curious but at the same time afraid of what he would hear, it sounded unpleasant, "I could throw a punch, my combat training ensured that, I could kill a person without psychological repercussions, I was sat down with every person arrested and was forced to talk to them as the counsel decided their fate, then I would watch them be floated, but the counsel decided that in time I would come to earth and so a new training began" Wells stomach dropped, how could the counsel subject a child to watch people be floated after speaking with them, probably on a personal level, "without Chancellor Jaha's permission the council decided they needed to make sure that my body could withstand physical stress just like my mind would, they wanted to make sure that I would not break" Wells swallowed, his mouth suddenly felt dry, they tortured her, the counsel tortured a preteen girl and for what? To make a perfect soldier? He didn't want to hear anymore, he actually wished she had not started telling him her story, but now he wanted to hear it through.

The couple began to collect the softly purple looking berries, the same ones that Adriana had collected before, "I know that you killed 4 people and left the captain of the guard fatally wounded, why?" he noticed the hard look Adriana had, she looked rather frightening, "It was a few weeks since I had broken up with Bellamy a-" "You were with Bellamy?" Well's surprise was evident to Adriana but she nodded "we were engaged when I was 14 and were together until a few weeks before I turned 16 when he was kicked out of the guard academy" the couple went further along and Adriana pointed to some vines which they followed, "a few weeks later a 5 guards had me, apparently they felt insulted that a girl would replace the Captain of the Guard as soon as she turned 18, they thought they could break me." Wells did not have to ask how, he already knew, it was not common that women or girls be raped on the ark but sometimes it happened, usually it was found out when they would be found pregnant. Usually those responsible were floated but if it was someone as important as the Captain of the Guard the odds were against the victim. The couple came across what looked like a deer eating from a vine bush, as Adriana went to pull out her bow to shoot it something sounded from above and the deer looked at them before taking off. "Did that just have 2 head?" Adriana slowly nodded, it had been a little shocking to see the deer's disfigurement but Adriana was more put off by its escape, she and Wells needed he heavy protein, rabbit was good but it wasn't going to be anywhere near enough to keep up with how many calories they were burning. Adriana chose to look at what the deer was eating, hoping it was not just leafs and to her surprise she found large dark purple balls that resembled grapes. She picked a couple before cutting one open, the inside was almost see through and released a lot of juice when she squeezed it between her fingers. "Let's get a some of these, they'll keep our glucose levels up, although that deer would have been better." Wells helped her collect the grapes the size of golf ball and even popped a few in his mouth, they were juicy and sweet though the skin was a bit tart.

"You know your father saved my life Wells, with 4 deaths and a 5th on the way the Counsel wanted to float me right then and there, but your father made a different call, it took him hours to convince the Counsel that they were wrong and once I was in the sky box he pulled the plug on Captain Tomas, his death counted against me but I got the satisfaction that he died after suffering." Wells was unsure on how to feel that Adriana seemed content that the Captain of the Guard suffered a great amount before the plug was pulled. It was when they were close to camp that a scream pierced the air, Wells took off at full speed to the noise and Adriana followed, she didn't want him to throw himself in the middle of something.

"GET OFF HER" Wells slammed straight into Murphy, the girl he had been holding close to the fire rolled out of the way and Adriana pulled her up and pushed her back. A fight ensued and Adriana went to step in when Bellamy got in her way, "get out of my way Bellamy" she hissed in anger, he just looked behind her and she felt hand tighten around her wrist and brought behind her back in a painful fashion. "Your guard dog can't help you Wells" Wells quickly looked over to see Adriana painfully restrained though she hid it well, in that moment Murphy punched me across the jaw and Wells retaliated he got a few good punches in before he was able to knock Murphy out. Wells turned around to see Adriana kick her leg out and hit Miller on the shin who gave her enough leeway to allow her to elbow him in the ribs, he let go of her left wrist and her hand made contact with Atoms ribs followed by her knee to his face she then turned around and kicked Miller at his temple knocking him out. Adriana rounded on Bellamy, "do that again and I will kill you" Adriana was seething and her focus was on her ex-fiance, she failed to notice the knife fight that had ensued until she heard Wells cry in pain as Murphy cut his upper arm. Before Adriana could move to stop the fight Wells was able to get the upper hand, disarm Murphy and pin him down to the ground, Murphy's own knife at his throat.

"Wells stop!" Wells quickly got off Murphy and Adriana turned around at the sound of the new voice. Clarke came running in along with Finn, Monty, and Octavia, but where was the fourth kid. Bellamy quickly ran to Octavia, she was limping and there was a bandage wrapped around her right leg. "We were attacked" Bellamy quickly turned to Clarke, "by what?" Finn stepped in "not by what, by who" his caught Adriana's attention, there were others here? "Turns out that the last grounder that died on the Ark wasn't the last one, the good news is that radiation won't kill us, earth is survivable" Adriana felt no reassurance in her words, "the bad news is that the grounders will", Adriana looked up into the trees, remember the rustling that had scared the deer, she had initially thought it had been an animal, now she was sure it wasn't.

Adriana followed Wells as he followed the rescue group consisting of Clarke, Finn, Bellamy and Murphy. It had been only a few minutes of walking when the first altercation happened, "what's the hurry, no one survives being hit in the health" Clarke whipped around with a glare, "when he was moved he screamed, if he was hit in the heart he would have died instantly but that doesn't mean we have time to waste" Adriana sighed, this was going to be a tiring journey, "we can get going as soon as you get take that bracelet off" Adriana tried to ignore the conversation in favor of their surroundings, "the only way the Ark will think I'm dead is I'm dead, got it." Wells walked up to Clarke and offered her some of the grapes, "we found these" Clarke grabbed them before sniffing them "they could be poisonous" before throwing them down, Adriana almost felt bad for the boy before going up to Finn, "hey here" she handed him a few grapes and some berries before popping some in her mouth, the boy quickly followed before almost choking on the juices, "wow, those are juicy" as they split up Adriana followed Wells with Bellamy and Murphy, even as Wells and Bellamy fell behind Adriana kept them within sight.

Murphy watched who he knew was Adriana from Bellamy mentioning her, "why do you defend Wells, are you a couple", Adriana looked over at Murphy, "he's not my type, I defend him because I chose to, why do you hate him" Murphy glared, as if it wasn't obvious, "his father floated my father" Adriana scoffed "his father floated a lot of people, but not because he wanted to, have you ever seen a Counsel meeting?" he shook is head no "it's like a civil war between rabid dogs" Murphy smiled at this, he could imagine it, "but just because his father did something doesn't mean you have to take it out on him" Murphy looked at Adriana, he had seen her fight, she was good, beyond good, in a fight with her he knew he would lose. "Where did you learn to fight?" he was curious about her, "the Ark" he nodded, the answer was short but she provided no further explanation.

Soon the group came upon a creek, where Clarke and Finn were in the other side of holding a pair of goggles that belong to Jasper. Everyone followed Finn as he tracked where Jasper was taken, Adriana hung back with Murphy as she looked around to make sure that no one was following, and either there wasn't anyone in the forest or the grounders were good at hiding, something she did not appreciate at all.

Murphy made small talk with her, talking of some things from his childhood some recent, but one thing she noticed that he seemed unafraid to get what he wanted, that's what got him into the sky box to begin with but he did not care, it was something that Adriana could understand. Adriana knew that when the worth of something was outweighed by the risk people usually backed out, but when he had been fighting Wells and Adriana was going to step in after she had taken down Miller and Atom he had not backed down from the fight, she would certainly kick his ass but she had seen in his face that he was not afraid, he wanted to hurt Wells, maybe even kill him and the danger of someone more skilled stepping in against him had no impact on his drive. Adriana found that drive...interesting...she smirked, yes interesting would be accurate.

A loud pain filled moan echoed through the area they were in, "that's Jasper" Clarke quickly ran through the trees trying to find Jasper. They all broke through the treeline and what they saw was shocking. Jasper was tied to a tree in the middle of a clearing, he was bloody, cut and definitely in pain. Something shifted in Adriana's peripheral and she quickly turned to the surrounding trees but could see nothing. Clarke quickly took off to get to Jasper and before anyone could say anything she disappeared from sight. Bellamy had been right behind her and was able to react fast enough to catch her, Adriana quickly grabbed Wells by the back of his shirt holding him back, she didn't know where else there were pits. Once Clarke was safely on the ground Adriana stepped forward first leading Wells and Murphy to the tree. "Give me a boost Murphy," to Murphy's surprise Adriana was light, unhealthily light. Adriana quickly made her way over the thick branch Jasper was on before pulling her knife out and begining to cut the thick ropes. Murphy had climbed as well and was waiting for Jasper to drop so that he could catch him before passing him to Wells. Adriana saw the movement from her perch before anyone else and as growling followed everyone's attention was diverted to the rustling bush. The large black cat like creature emerged and Adriana put her knife in her mouth before pulling out her bow and an arrow, her position forced her to use her non dominant hand, "Bellamy shoot it!" Clarke's voice startled the cat and as soon as Adriana let her arrow fly the cat had moved, she aimed again but could not get a clear shot and as the cat made it to Bellamy gun shots rang out through the air. The cat laid on the ground dead and Adriana could see Wells hand shaking still pulling the trigger though the magazine was now empty.

"Wells!" Adriana's voice pulled Wells from his shocked state, he dropped the gun before helping Murphy get Jasper off the tree. Adriana and Murphy carried Jasper to Finn and Clarke who took the injured kid. Adriana made her way to Wells who's hands were still shaking, she took a couple of grapes from her pouch and forced them into Wells slightly opened mouth. Wells recoiled from the tart taste that suddenly invaded his mouth which was soon followed by sweetness. Adriana forced Wells head up non to gently and watched as his pupil instantly dilated, she grabbed his hands and was satisfied that the shaking had stopped. "Let's go."

It was long past dark when the group had gotten back to camp, Wells and Finn carried Jasper into the drop ship following Clarke while Adriana followed Murphy and Bellamy to cut up the giant cat. Adriana collected as much fat as she could in a tin and went to cut a large chunk from the leg for her and Wells, "what are you doing" she looked up at Bellamy, "You want some of it, take off your bracelet," Adriana let go of the cat's leg and ripped her hand out of Bellamy's grasp, "if you want to eat take it off," Adriana reached into her pouch and pulled out the last of her berries and shoved them into her mouth before walking away with her container of fat. Adriana's annoyance spiked even more when Wells refused to leave Clarke, she now stood by the drop ship watching as kids allowed Murphy to force off the biomoniters for a simple stick with food. She was sure what she was about to do would start a fight but she needed to feed herself and Wells, and now Finn, Clarke and Monty.

Murphy was the first to see Adriana walk up to the camp fire, "finally decided you wanted to eat" before anyone could react Adriana lifted her knife and cleaved what was left of a thigh at the hip joint. Bellamy was first to move and grabbed her wrist, she quickly twisted it and would have cut it if he hadn't let go in time, "do you think you play by different rules" Adriana grinned "I do whatever the hell I want."Murphy had to stop himself from laughing but couldn't help but smirk, this girl was interesting to say the least, he watched as she made her way to the drop ship before continuing with what he was doing.

"YOU TOO OF YOUR BRACELET!" Clarke's voice made Adriana not feel any better at the moment, "what I do is none of your business Clarke" the harshness in her voice startled Clarke but she kept quiet as she watched the dark haired girl cut up the large amount of meat evenly before distributing them out. Everyone ate in silence the only sound the contained fire in the drop ship and the celebrating outside.

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews I got! I hope my small amount of followers enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thing. This story is hard for me because it's the first one in third person but I wanted to delve into other characters like Murphy and Wells. We need more Murphy stories I think he's so different how I see him will be reflected in my story. Let me know what you think and any ideas you have, I really would appreciate it if you guys helped me keep all the characters consistent I hate when characters show good strength but then just become super compliant. Also I have no internet and my laptops keyboard stopped working so my updating will be slow but I can read reviews on my phone and am writing my chapters as soon as possible so I can update first chance I get which hopefully might be within the week. Also is this chapter too long, was my last too short, or is this one just right? Let me know!

-goodgurl315


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy this I am trying to shoot for something a little less than chapter 3 in length but a bit longer than chapter 2, I have jet to decide who will die and who I will keep so if you want someone to definitely die let me know or if someone you think should stay alive (though will probably be injured heavily) then let me know too!

* * *

Adriana had woken up long before Jasper began moaning in pain. As she made her way to the cave in the early light she saw something she wasn't expecting. High in the trees was a boy hanging, he was a ways from camp and as Adriana took a closer look she saw that his fingers were slightly purple from lack of proper circulation from his position. Adriana quickly cut the knot on the rope from the tree and watched as Atom fell in a heap with a cry of surprise.

"Who the fuck did you piss off to string you like live bait," Adriana helped the disoriented teen flip over onto his back and eventually sit upright once she had untied him completely, "you shouldn't have done that" his voice was hoarse and Adriana offered some water from a container she had fashioned from the drop ship. He quickly gulped the whole container before coughing violently as Adriana collected the rope she had cut. "So who you piss off," the sound of crunching leaves caught her attention and when she looked up she saw Bellamy and his new group, "well, that explains it" Adriana stood up and helped Atom who pulled away while looking at the ground. "Why did you let him down" Bellamy sounded angry, "why did you string him up" Adriana heard Atom shift uncomfortably, "he disobeyed my orders, you shouldn't have let him down from his punishment," Adriana rolled her eyes, "what are you gonna do Bellamy, hang me?" Bellamy could feel himself become even more irritated with Adriana, he motioned for everyone to leave them alone.

Adriana sighed, she had been waiting for this, though she hadn't thought the confrontation would have taken so long to happen. "I thought you were dead you know" Adriana snorted, "you could have visited, but I guess you were to busy trying to see your illegal sister" Bellamy glared, "watch it Adriana, we may have been engaged at one point but that was long ago" Adriana ran her fingers through her long hair in irritation, "it was your fault Bellamy, you should have given up your mom when she was pregnant, she deserved getting floating and you should have been floated too, but you were too sentimental, to soft."

Bellamy came at Adriana with a cry, he swung and she dodged before grabbing his wrist and forcing it behind his back painfully, she kicked the back of his knee making him drop down onto it. Adriana pulled back as Bellamy tried to headbutt her before forcing his weight back and causing her to lose her balance more. Adriana barely dodged his elbow and hooked her arm through it forcing it back and she planted her hand at his head keeping him in a locked position, she forced her knee into his spine and forced him onto his stomach where she sat on him.

"You think you are the only one to ever have to deal with things taken from you, EVERYONE found guilty of anything is floated, you were a cadet Bellamy, you're lucky you never told me about your sister, I would have made sure you were all floated." Bellamy struggled in anger, here was the girl he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with telling him that she would have killed them all, "what about your mom, she was pregnant too, they floated her and your dad" Bellamy gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain as Adriana made his position more uncomfortable, "who do you think got them arrested Bellamy, I have no pity for people who threatened the well being of the ark, there is no space for stupidity, and earth is no different." Adriana looked up into the trees, she was sure she heard something but there was nothing there.

"This is a second chance, but not to be stupid, letting those kids do what they want, it'll get someone killed" Adriana got off Bellamy who slowly got up, "you sound like Shumway, you guys would get along" Adriana shrugged, "if I hadn't been arrested Shumway wouldn't be captain of the guard" Bellamy gave her a confused look, "what, were you?" Adriana gave him a look and Bellamy found himself unable to respond. "My parents threatened my future so I made sure they were out of the picture, after you were thrown out of cadet training I had no interest in being with you" Bellamy felt hurt, she had been using him, "so what, I was just a well place interest?" Adriana snorted, "you were the best choice, a career close to my own, you were as close to the best as anyone could get, and you were the closest to my age. It was a simple choice really."

Bellamy felt dejected, he couldn't believe he was going to marry this girl, "did you ever care for me?" he needed to know, he didn't want to feel like she had just been with him for convenience, "when we were together sure" Adriana shrugged, "I was happy, I was engaged, I was well into my training, my parents were behaving," Bellamy was sure he heard nostalgia in her voice, "I had everything" there was hardness in the simple sentence, "there was a loft we would have moved into when we married, it was nice" Adriana eyes became hard and Bellamy felt like he was looking at someone different, "but then you and my parents ruined EVERYTHING" her cold glare focused on Bellamy, "the moment you jeopardize anything for those kids, myself or Wells I won't think twice about moving what's in the way" Bellamy understood completely and in that moment he was afraid, it wasn't a threat it was a warning and he knew she was capable of doing it.

From the cave she couldn't hear anything and though she preferred Wells to be here instead of the drop ship she did not have the time or energy to drag him the 15 minute walk to the cave. That kid though, he would be in immense pain, Adriana wasn't a doctor by any means, she knew enough to keep herself alive, if it's bleeding make it stop, if it's dislocated put it back, if it's broken fix it and don't move it for a while, and if it's infected cut it away, she could sew someone up and know when a wound was to great to be able to live but that was it. Jasper needed medicine, his wounds would get infected easily with this humidity and he would soon become septic. Adriana rubbed her tired eyes and as she opened them again concern stabbed her. Her left eye's vision was blurry, she blinked rapidly and counted the seconds it took for her vision to clear up. Almost a whole minute. She sighed before getting up to hunt, the lack of nutrition and the heavy demand of physical labor on her body was finally catching up to her.

Jasper's moans of pain were something Adriana could handle, in the beginning of her training similar sounds had echoed in her room as she recovered. In the distance she could see Murphy throwing a knife at a tree and miss completely. The delinquents moaned around her from annoyance as she made her way up the ladder to the upper level there she saw Clarke sitting over Jasper with a knife in hand, "let me get Adriana, she has the sharpest knife" Clarke scoffed at Wells, "why are you here, don't you have someplace to be like with your girlfriend" Clarke's words were harsh and Adriana cleared her throat, "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you I'm going hunting" her last words were directed at Wells and he was quick to follow her down the steps.

"I need to teach you to use my bow, if I can't hunt you'll have to," Wells was confused for the last 2 days Adriana wanted to do nothing but hunt, he had a feeling she loved to hunt. "I need to help Clarke with Jasper" Adriana turned on him, her expression unreadable, "that kid needs heavy medicine he's either septic or about to be this humidity is killing him if we can't get something in the next 24 hours maybe 48 hours he is good as dead." Wells felt himself feel even more depressed, "he had something covering his wounds, it looked like a poultice, if it's a plant I can identify it but Clarke doesn't want me near her." Screams echoed in the camp and Bellamy along with Octavia ran into the drop ship. Soon the screams stopped. Adriana's gaze drifted behind Wells, Clarke and Finn were exiting the drop ship and sitting on some fallen tree trunks. Adriana walked up to Clarke and ripped the poultice from her hands, "HEY!" the dark hair female ignored the blonde and turned to Wells who looked slightly alarmed, "what the hell are you doing give that back!" Clarke went to stand up but Adriana pulled out her knife, "that kid in there needs all the help he can get, so shut up and let him help or I'll go up there and slit that kids throat myself," Clarke was speechless and Finn was shocked with how cold Adriana sounded.

"It's seaweed" Adriana took the plant from the dark skinned male and examined it, "it's red seaweed, it'll be in shallow slow running water" Finn quickly got up "I know a place" Wells went to follow the couple but was stopped by Clarke, "where do you think your going", Adriana was not sure how Wells could stand Clarke's hostility, he must be heads over heels in love with her. "You guys don't know what it looks like" as he went to follow Adriana grabbed his wrist, "if you go with them don't do anything stupid and when you get back you are going back to the cave with me, you might have a thing for her but she'll sooner let you die than anything else." Wells felt hurt stab him in the heart, he knew Adriana's words were true, but he had been best friends with Clarke sense they were children and with a nod of resignation he walked off after Finn and Clarke.

Adriana was making her way out of camp when someone grabbed her. "Hey where you off to?" Murphy had a knife in his hand and he wiped away some sweat, "hunting" Adriana could see small bruises forming and even some cuts, barely 3 days and he looked like he had been doing nothing but fighting, "Bellamy and the others went hunting," Adriana pulled away, "they won't catch anything, their aim with a knife is barely better than your own" Murphy glared at the insult, "what, you can do better" Adriana smirked, "of course" she quickly pulled his knife from his hand and tossed it a tree, she pulled out her own knife and threw it.

Murphy watched his knife hang by the handle from Adriana's own in a tree a good distance from them. "I heard you and Bellamy talking."Adrian pulled her knife from the tree with quite a bit of hostility, "I'll help you" Adriana handed Murphy his knife, "help me with what exactly?" Murphy grinned, "keeping Wells safe" Adriana snorted, "what makes you think I need your help Murphy" Murphy rolled his neck, "I'll back off" Adriana raised a brow at this. "And what do want from me?" Adriana was not really considered the proposition but she wanted to know what he was willing to do for what, she had already seen his hostility now was his politics, "you" Adriana raised a brow, "me?" well that was certainly interesting, "you're like me" Adriana scowled "I highly doubt that" Murphy moved closer to her, "you're not afraid, you killed your own parents because they got in your way, you're like a wildfire." His finger tips gently touched her cheek before forcefully grabbing her jaw, her hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist with a grip as strong as his own. He could see small scars on her knuckles, her jaw, hairline and even one on her nose. Adriana pulled Murphy's hand away without much resistance, "you'll have to do better than that" she walked away without a backwards glance.

It had been hours sense Adriana had been hunting and the only thing she had to show for it was something she had really wanted, a bunker. Inside was large and Adriana was sure it was either a bunker from someone who had to much money or had been an emergency military bunker for squads who had been caught out, her bet was on military. There were 5 rooms with beds in them, the rooms were small but could hold 2 people easily, there was an emergency kit in what look like a medical ward along with medical supplies she wasn't sure about, there was a kitchen with a portable electrical stoves that looked like they would work if there was any electricity, there was canned food in the pantry all of them expired, but Adriana took a dozen of them anyways, she could use the containers. There were some clothes all of them looked like they belong to men but she made note to come back for some blankets later.

This was perfect, it was far from camp at least 5 miles south and from the looks of it no one had been here. Adriana began to make her way back to camp with quick strides when she suddenly heard a loud horn go off. Birds flew out of trees and began to make their way east, looking towards the West Adriana felt her stomach drop before she began to run. Behind her was a large yellow fog rolling through the forest, electricity seemed to be rolling through it and though Adriana wasn't sure what it was, if birds were flying for their life than she shouldn't stick around.

With legs burning Adriana kept running, nothing like life threatening situations to cause you to run like the wind through a forest, she couldn't find anywhere to hide and knew the bunker was now to far to make it there. She ran through some bushes before slamming into something warm and hard. Panic made Adriana get up quickly and as she looked at what she had slammed into she saw Atom, the side of his face was bloody from some cut and Adriana quickly pulled him up. As she looked up she was sure her heart stopped, from the direction Atom had been running there was fog coming. She looked around before grabbing the boys hand and booking it east. "Run faster!" Adriana was practically dragging Atom, up ahead there was an incline and without hesitation slid her way down, it was steep and hard to keep control of her balance and when she hit the bottom Atom slammed right into her. The pair were heaving, their bodies shaking, the mere fact that they were keeping ahead of the fog was a miracle on it's own. "W-we have to m-move" Adriana stood shakily and Atom took her hand and they began to move again. Adriana felt like she was gonna throw up, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that she was not actually breathing anymore.

The pair broke through some thick foliage before losing footing and tumbling down hill. When they stopped neither moved, Adriana had stopped breathing, she could feel her heart pounding but unless she could get her breath under control she was sure she would throw up. Atom was panting heavily, there was a pain in his knee but he couldn't move to look, his body wasn't responding. Adriana inhaled deeply, ignoring the need to just suck in as much air as possible, "A-Atom," the boy responded with a grunt, "we have, t-to get up" Adriana got up slowly, it wasn't in her body that kept her from getting up and running while probably dragging the male, it was her swimming sight.

Looking up the hill Adriana could see the color of the fog, she looked to where she had heard Atom grunt and grabbed for his jacket. He was heavy and when she moved him he cried in pain. Adriana turned him over and once her sight cleared properly she could see that his knee was dislocated where there was a rip on jeans. Her hand went to bellow his knee and lifted his leg before forcing the joint to reconnect, Atom screamed in pain. "Come on, we have to move" she helped him up and carried his weight as he hopped on his good leg, "you don't have to help, you can leave me" Adriana shook her head, "do you really want to be in that fog" Atom frowned, "not really" the pair didn't walk very far before Adriana collapsed and Atom cried in pain as he too fell, he looked over and saw the girl was unconscious, a trail of blood was flowing along her temple and her breathing was shallow.

Atom tried getting up but was only able to drag himself next to Adriana. As he looked around he saw a hole in some rocks he was hoping would lead to a cave, the fog wasn't to far away. Dragging Adriana was not as hard as he had originally thought, she was lighter than she looked but with his pained knee it was still a hard task but he had tide the rope she carried around her chest. He felt burning by his ankle and panic filled him as he saw that the fog had caught up to them, he looked into the hole and hoped that he was saving them not killing them and let Adriana drop feet first into the hole. The rope began to burn through his gloves and as soon as he felt the weight disappear he threw himself into the hole. He crawled down the hole while trying to ignore the burning at the small of his back and the back of his neck.

Atom found Adriana laying on what looked like a ledge and as he looked into what looked like a cave he saw a fire. Slowly he made his way around her and looked around for anyone, if there was a fire then there was people, people that would probably kill him before he could even say a word. Atom lowered Adriana down into the cave from almost the ceiling once he was satisfied that no one was there and used the vines growing down the wall to get down himself. Atom checked Adriana's pulse, it was pounding heavily like she was still running and her breath was short and labored. He quickly ripped part of his shirt and once he found her container with water he began to dab at her head wound. It took a while for the bleeding to stop but when it did Adriana's breathing seemed to have calmed down along with her heart. Atom felt a prick at his neck, quickly he grabbed at whatever it was and saw what looked like a dart, quickly he looked around but his sight was now swimming, he could barely make out a figure he hadn't seen before but before he could begin to panic there was only darkness.

* * *

So I have set up the love interest though this won't be the typical 'I love you' and swoon all over someone like a rescued puppy. I am keeping in mind Adriana's personality which includes not being able to attach herself to others on certain emotional levels and taking a different stand on Murphy's behavior. Please review my story it helps me know that I am doing a good job!

-goodgurl315


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the delayed update, like many of you read the laptop i was using went missing up until a few days ago and I didn't want to rush finishing this chapter only to end up making a piece of crap but here it is I hope you enjoy it and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, unfortunately said lap top does not have word processor on it so I am using word pad and since I don't always have access to internet I can't just hop onto fanfiction and access my writing there. Please enjoy!

* * *

Adriana came to from the darkness with a killer headache, it felt like she had wiped out down a hill...oh wait she had. She quickly took inventory of her body while maintaining her eyes closed, there was a throbbing at her right temple aside from the headache, her heart rate seemed to have calmed down along with her breathing, there was a slight pain at her left ribs, her hand however were tied behind her, she wasn't sure but Atom didn't seem like the bondage type, she flexed her finger and found that though her wrist were tightly bound her hands weren't lacking circulation.

She shifted her legs and aside from some pain at her hip and thigh nothing really seemed damaged. Slowly she opened her eyes, at first there was only a flickering yellow and orange blob not that far from her but once her eyes adjusted, which took a minute or so she was able to see that it was a small fire, she looked around and took in the cave around her. There were things that looked like bones scattered here and there along with what she assumed were furs though it was a little hard to make anything beyond the ring of the flame.

Atom was not far from her, but she wasn't sure whether they had been caught while running from the fog or if Atom had accidentally brought them somewhere that so far seemed unwelcoming. Her knife wasn't in its sheath and her backpack was nowhere in sight, it looked like she would have to do escaping the old fashion way. Adriana propped up a leg on her knee and used her teeth to undo the lace and repeated it with her other boot. It took her a while to slip her feet out of her boots but she needed them off unfortunately.

A little uncomfortably she slipped her tied hands along her bum until they were at her thighs, sitting down she stretched out her legs completely and soon followed with her harms. Slowly she nudged her right knee under her arm, the position was more than awkward, but her weight loss allowed her to have little problems contorting she quickly did that same with the other leg before slowly standing up and checking on Atom. He was breathing fine but wouldn't rouse as she shook him, she quickly looked for something to cut the rope with but found nothing of use not even a sharp bone or rock so she resorted to biting.

Adriana was getting nowhere with the rope when she heard shuffling from the entrance she hadn't really noticed. Quickly she crouched by the side of it and waited for whoever was here to come in, she had no weapon and the position of her hands made it next to impossible to actually hold something, her best option, a surprise attack. She didn't have to wait long but as she went to slammed her tied wrist on whoever it was the person moved at last second. Her balance had been thrown off from lack of impact and once she found her footing again the person had already moved back out of her reach. The first thing she noticed was the masculine features, followed by the height difference.

The man held his hands up in a calming fashion but Adriana was already full of adrenaline, but it wouldn't be enough, she had not eaten for a full day and wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious. "Who are you?" her voice sounded hoarse to her ears and as she expected the male did not respond, he was probably about the same age as Bellamy, maybe a few years older. "Did you bring us here?" the tanned male shook his head no, at least he could understand.

Adriana felt it then, her body was quitting on her, everything was feeling heavy and as she tested her limbs she found that the response was very delayed, she guessed it was time for diplomacy, there was no way she could take him out like this. "We didn't mean to intrude, we were running from the fog, I guess Atom brought us here," the man's eyes didn't flicker, he was expecting her to attack so slowly she sat down, if she looked harmless he was more likely to listen to her. "We don't know where we are, when the fog clears we'll leave, we won't tell anyone" his eyes followed Adriana as she made her way to Atom, though she had made sure he was alive she hadn't seen if he had been affected by the fog.

Atom's face looked clear other than dirt and some scratches, she lifted his shirt and saw his torso clear for the most part, though unsure what the fog would cause she was sure she would know when she saw it, she pulled up his pant legs and saw nothing but as she turned his foot she saw discoloration. Quickly she turned the boy over and as she lifted the back of his pant leg she saw yellow welts, they were small but under his shirt they were bigger. She quickly looked for her canteen which she saw was in Atom hand, pulling the cap off she saw there was almost nothing left. Atom skin felt hot under her hand and she was unsure if to wash the welts or wait to see if he would develop a fever.

A bucket in her line of sight startled Adriana, she had forgotten the grounder was in the room which she thoroughly scolded herself for. Grabbing the rag that was hanging off the bucket she quickly began to wash the welt, not knowing if it would even help, she was sure no one had been taught how to treat radiation burns.

The sound of a knife caught her attention and she was unsure how to react when she saw the grounder with a knife similar to her own in his hands. He crouched down and motioned for her hands, to her surprise he cut the rope from her wrist. "Why are you helping?" the man didn't respond so Adriana turned back to Atom and continued with her earlier task. The man just watched her as she worked, she would sometimes speak but he never spoke back, perhaps he couldn't speak.

Hours later she was startled awake by something dropping into her lap, she hadn't noticed she fell asleep. Looking down she saw a leaf wrapped around something and once she opened it she was most ecstatic, it was meat, or something of that nature, she couldn't place the taste but her hunger didn't allow her to care much. She looked up to the man and saw he too was eating something similar and nodded a thanks. After eating Adriana allowed herself to lay down and seek more sleep, the man, though surely dangerous, would not kill her, he had more than enough chances to do so, and even if he tried Adriana would only be able to put up a timed fight.

Lincoln watched the girl sleep by the fire, he had seen her walking around with the dark skin male, she was a hunter and a warrior that much was clear but now she looked weak, she looked unhealthily skinny, something he believe may have gone on for a while before they came to earth. The boy though, he was following the leader and now he had been stuck in the fog, not for long from the looks of it but long enough to possibly make him sick. He didn't know why he was helping, there were 4 dead from the camp already, and if it weren't for his warning there would be at least another 7 or so dead including these two, perhaps the girl would have made it, but at this rate the camp would only last till winter.

It was late when the grounder woke Adriana up, her mind was foggy but the headache was gone and though some of her strength was back she was no where close to being recovered. She was unsure how long she had slept and so her internal clock was off-balance, the cave was so dark that beyond the fed fire there were no way of knowing if it was light out or dark.

"Atom," Adriana shook the male trying to wake him but all the he did was groan in pain. Adriana pushed him onto his side, a fur that had been used as a makeshift pillow for him was dark with sweat, his forehead was clammy and his shirt was sticking to his back with sweat. "He's burning up," if she could get him back to camp perhaps Wells was back with Clarke and Finn, Clarke could help. "Atom I need you to get up," the boy groaned but attempted to move, with help from Adriana he was able to sit up and eventually got up to his feet while mostly supported by her.

Atoms vision was swimming there was stinging along his backside from his neck to his feet but mostly he felt hot, he felt like he was burning from the inside out and could feel his clothes sticking to his clammy skin. He tried to talk to ask what was happening, why were they moving, at least that's what he assumed, he felt disoriented in the worst of ways, he kept stumbling over his own feet and he felt disconnected from his own body from the pain.

Cool air hit his exposed skin and he moaned in relief. His vision suddenly came to him but the world still seemed to be spinning and the disorientation was still present. Atom tried to ask where they were going but his throat ached terribly.

Adriana hauled Adam along, he kept stumbling on anything and everything. It would take a long time to get back to camp at this rate. She looked to the grounder who was leading them through this part Adriana had yet to see and the darkness was not helping.

It was a while later as Adriana was taking a break from dragging Atom, now with the grounders help, that she realised that going back to camp would not work all that well. If the fog had hit camp, and she had no doubt it didn't, then everyone would have gone into the drop shit, the ship was dismantled, it's seats wee used to make beds and pillows and the inner paneling used to help make a wall and tents. About 90 body's laying in 2 small levels meant to house said body's in a sitting position only. Even the top-level, with only Jasper, was relatively small and could house 15 people, surely they moved into the upper levels too, but even so it would be cramped.

Adriana groaned as she got up and helped Atom get to his feet. As they began to walk again Adriana turned to look at the grounder, "I cannot take him back to camp, there is somewhere I can take him but I can't do it myself," the grounder looked at her in contemplation before nodding.

Not going to the sky people's camp or close while still on the ground would allow Lincoln to remain undiscovered and though now 2 people knew of him he knew that the boy would take long to recover and he had heard the conversation between her and the camps leader, Bellamy. She would not speak of him.

It took the group a lot longer to reach the bunker that Adriana had found, it had even surprised Lincoln when she pulled open the hatchet, it was very well hidden and once inside Adriana led the way to the infirmary. Atom was unconscious, his breath ragged and clothes soaked through with sweat.

Adriana ran around the compound collecting towels and water she had found in some sealed barrels. She came back and stripped Atom of his clothes and began trying to break the fever. Other than breaking the fever Adriana was unsure what to do, she didn't know what was wrong, radiation poisoning wasn't exactly in her course of torture 101.  
Lincoln just watched the girl look almost at a loss of what to do before he turned around and began rummaging through the cabinets, he knew medicine very well, and was familiar with the vials. He quickly found a bag and after some more searching he found needles.

Adriana was pushed out of the way by the grounder who quickly proceeded to set up an IV, how this equipment had made it this long she wasn't sure but at least there was one person in this room that had some type of knowledge of what to do. She stood by as the grounder pulled out a vial and after finding a syringe he introduced it in the IV. Adriana had no time for wondering if the grounder would kill Atom, if that's what he wanted both of them would have never woken up after they escaped the fog.

It was a scalpel that caught Adriana's attention though, the grounder motioned to the welts along Atoms back, leaving the skin like it was wouldn't help and Adriana helped the grounder put Atom on his back and after getting her own scalpel they both began to open the welts to flush out the built up liquid. Atom didn't stir once but his breathing had begun to accelerate, the two continued however and soon they were washing out the wounds with what smelled like alcohol and bandaging Atom up.

The early morning rays were pushing through the thick canopy of trees. The grounder had left before the early lights after he had administered a few other medications to Atom. The boy was alive and Adriana was already planning on how to have Atom help her instead of going back to Bellamy, she had saved him, with help, she may not be able to give the boy rank within the delinquents like Bellamy had but she could give him security, from others and the elements, the bunker would be a better shelter against the elements than a tent.  
Atom would be fine for now, he was sleeping, his fever seemed to have broken and there was drinkable water on the table next to the bed. Adriana needed to get to the cave to retrieve whatever she needed along with Wells. The group was surely back by now. After checking on the healing male Adriana swiftly began to make her way through the forest towards camp.

* * *

Hi everyone sorry for the delay if you read my author note then you know why it happened, I hope you liked this chapter even though there was no fighting, hopefully Adriana stayed in character. Next chapter will have more of what some of us are looking for and I am trying to figure out the best way to deal with Wells part in his next big scene. Like always I enjoy reviews and they give me drive to update faster.

-goodgurl315


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry for the delay, I had bought a new memory stick to keep my chapters in and was a good portion into chapter six and then BAM! Mom "thew" it away.I hope that this chapter is still as good as it would have been. PLEASE review I really enjoy reading them and it helps me stay inspire, even if it's "it's good" i will take it.

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, the soft rays gently warming up the chilly morning. Adriana had trekked swiftly through the forest and made it to the camp faster than normal.

Everything was strewn about as if everyone had just run into the drop ship like a wild stampede. Adriana was sure they had.

Like Adriana had predicted the drop ship was closed completely but she walked up to it and slammed her closed fist onto the ramp. It did not take long for the ramp to begin to lower and Adriana saw Murphy standing there, his eyes searching the area before the delinquents began to pour out. Once everyone was out Adriana made her way to the upper level, she could hear Jasper groaning in pain now, though he sounded weak.

Her pounding fist on the hatched door was met with silence, "Octavia it's Adriana open up" there was shuffling on the other side before some rattling and finally the hatch opened. Adriana climbed up and could see that Octavia had gotten very little sleep. She ignored Monty and went to Jasper who was soaked in sweat. The room was stuffy so Adriana grabbed a bar and used it as leverage to open vents that led under the outer panes, though there had been some of the ones that were ripped off in the landing.

"He's doing worse," it was a simple statement but Octavia couldn't help but feel threatened by it. Murphy had tried to kill Jasper last night and though she was able to keep the boy out Octavia was unsure if she could actually do anything against Adriana, the female was intimidating and from what Bellamy said she was very dangerous. "The guys should be back soon with the seaweed." Octavia felt as if she were trying to convince Adriana, someone who sounded that she had no room for sentiment.

"If they aren't back before I get back form hunting I am not hesitating to kill him." Octavia truly believed her and once she was out of the level Monty rushed over to barricade the latch. "She's not killing my best friend," but even to Octavia it sounded like a broken promise.

Murphy saw Adriana before she saw him, her attention was on the delinquents spilling out of the drop ship, searching for Wells he was sure. "Hey you're alive," Adriana tilted her head in acknowledgment to Murphy's statement as she searched for her charge, "so are you" Murphy grinned before hopping down next to her, "it'll take more than a pesky fog to take me down" Adriana snorted at the comment before Murphy cringed at the sound of Jasper's painful moan.

"If Clarke isn't back with the seaweed before I get back from hunting I'll kill him myself." The statement wasn't cold or cruel, it was only a statement like deciding to have corn with lunch instead of peas. "I'll come with you" Adriana raised a brow, didn't he have to stay because he was part of Bellamy's little control group, nevertheless she shrugged and marched out of camp and into the forest. She had yet to go west and from what she had gathered from Bellamy's sister there were some deer in the direction.

The couple walked west for a few hours before coming across a wide stream, they hid by the tree line and followed up stream going northwest in an attempt to find a deer or another animal drinking water. Murphy watched the female closely, her steps were measured and secure and her features were in a relaxed form of concentration, her bow was gripped properly in her hands with a sure grip but relaxed form. He couldn't help but admire how good she looked hunting.

Quicker than he could follow she had pulled her arm back and let an arrow fly, as he looked into the distance he saw she had hit an arrow through a boar, 2 others squealed and began to run away. Murphy quickly threw his knife and was able to clip a boar in the back leg making it stumble before trying to run on 3 legs. Adriana drew an arrow again and let it fly at the last pig and was able to catch it through the back before running after the injured boar.

It took the pair the better part of an hour to find and kill the injure boar, return to the 2 other dead ones and begin making their way to camp.

Everyone was busy doing nothing but as the pair walked in everyone began to yell in happiness at the prospect of some food. Adriana moved away from everyone with her boar, it would be more than enough for herself, Wells and Atom. Two boys helped Murphy haul the heavy creatures onto their prepping table and began to cut at the hide and throw out the intestines while Adriana hung her boar and cut at the neck in order to drain the blood out, and though it had somewhat coagulated it was better to just get out what she could.

It was when she went into the drop ship that everyone was on edge, Bellamy's group nor Clarke's group had returned and everyone knew of the death threat hanging over Jasper's head. No one would dare to oppose Adriana.

Adriana wasn't surprised when the upper level was barricaded, "Octavia they aren't back and if you don't open this door I will blow torch my way through." She heard nothing from the other side and with a heavy sigh she moved to one of the air ducts. She made quick work of the grate and made her way to the upper level. It took her a few minutes to climb along the duct but found that she could just kick in the grate from the inside.

Octavia squealed in shock as something heavy hit the floor behind them and saw Adriana easily climb out of an air duct. Monty stood up with a make shift knife in his hand but swallowed heavily when Adriana pulled out her combat knife, "you can't just kill him Adriana, I won't let you."

Adriana scoffed, did the engineer boy really think he could stop her. Monty lunged at Adriana, not really sure what he was doing but she just leaned to the side and brought her knee up to make contact with his abdomen. Monty dropped to the ground, there was no breath in his lungs and he was tankful that he was in to much shock to actually feel the pain.

"OCTAVIA!"

That voice Adriana would recognize anywhere, the younger girl quickly scrambled to clear the hatch and allow her older brother in. Octavia had never been more thankful to see Bellamy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" there was anger in her ex's voice, though she did not put away her knife, anger lead to stupid decisions.

"Is Clarke back," almost as if summoned by her name alone the blonde appeared. The blonde quickly moved to Jasper and put the seaweed in a container with water to boil.

Adriana went to leave, Jasper's suffering would end soon enough and so she was no longer needed. Bellamy however stood in her way, "move" it was not a request and Bellamy stood his ground. "What the hell were you doing here?" was he really that stupid, Adriana had been here for one thing, now that everything was in order she no longer needed to be here, "I came to kill Jasper." Clarke was the first to respond with a shriek of disbelief, "you would just kill someone like nothing!" Adriana raised a brow, "the boy was dying he is almost to far gone, if you don't hurry he will be and then not even you will be able to deny that death would be the only mercy for him." Adriana shoved past Bellamy and made her way down, she needed to look for her charge.

Wells was climbing up the ramp when he saw Adriana, she looked tired to him but her eyes were alert, there was bruising at her jaw and she seemed to have lost some weight in day and a half he had been gone. Adriana quickly grabbed Wells wrist and dragged him to her hung up boar. "We leave now." With boar hung over her shoulder she began to drag an indignant male out of camp and into the woods.

After a while Wells stopped struggling, she had an iron grip on his wrist and all of his protests were falling on deaf ears. So instead of chancing some sort of injury form either her grip or the surrounding environment from his stumbling he decided to follow. At the shift Adriana let go, "this isn't the way to the cave" Wells closely looked around, they were headed south.

"While you were on you boy scout mission I found new accommodations, you are not to tell anyone." The rest of the trip was silent, Wells collecting edible plants that could be cooked here and there to accompany the boar being carried. Hours later Wells was surprised when Adriana pulled open a heavy hatch that lead to a bunker. Adriana let Wells into one of the rooms where he dropped off his gear and then followed her to the kitchen where she dropped the boar in the sink lined with nylon.

Together they cut the boar and made stew with the water collected from a nearby river and the plants Wells had collected. It was early evening when they sat down to eat and once finished Adriana lead Wells to the infirmary. Laying on a bed was Atom, something that surprised Wells.

"Bellamy said he was probably dead, they had been separated by the fog and they couldn't find him." Adriana lightly slapped Atom on the cheek, "I was running from the fog when I collided with him, he saved my life I'm sure and so I brought him here." Though the details were vague, Wells decided that the fact that the female had not left Atom to die out in the fog meant she wasn't completely heartless. Between the two of them they got Atom fed, though he seemed to have been more than delirious the whole time.

"You know this pl-" "no" the interruption was almost as if she had known what Wells was going to say. "You want to bring Clarke to the look at the infirmary because there might medicine she could use which between her Monty and soon Jasper they would be able to identify almost everything in there, the clothes could help the rest of the group and the blankets would by nice if it starts getting colder" Wells felt as if she had read his mind. "No."

It was hours later that Wells was sulking in the bunker's largest room that Adriana came up to him and kicked him in the chest. "What the hell was that for!" She said nothing and just swung at him, Wells was barely able to dodge but he didn't see her foot come around and hook onto his own leg and with a tug he was flat on his ass, tailbone aching from the impact. "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!" Wells jumped up and threw a punch at Adriana, she caught his fist, forced his arm sideways and with her foot catching behind his boot she brought him to the ground again. "Starting today I am training you, the most effective method would be to train you like I was but sense I lack 90 percent of the equipment used on me we'll just have to go this route."

As soon as Wells was on his feet he found himself in a classic choke hold, out of instinct he tried to pry her arm from around her neck, "don't struggle, you'll only wear yourself out" Wells found he could breath, but there was the pressure of her arm at his windpipe, "now, if I tighten my arm I'll begin to choke you, rotate into the hold, bring your inner leg outside of mine, do this slowly" after a second of debate he followed her instructions. "Now grab my choking arm and tug into the twist to release," Wells followed the instructions and found himself free, he kept twisting her arm till it was behind her.

"How do you get out of this." Wells moved his left arm through her right and right for leverage, "I make you fall" Adriana dropped down and was able to twist enough to grasp his right knee with her left hand and make him buckle and release her arm while he fell on his backside again. "The only reason that you are where you are is because that is where you want to be" she helped Wells up motioned for him to swing at her. As his fist came up she diverted it while taking his wrist in her hand, with her free hand she tapped his nose, "broken nose" before twisting his arm out, "off balance" and with a nudge from her foot he went down again.

"Your opponent thinks you are on the defense but the reality is that you are in the perfect place to strike, you can read their movement and they can read nothing from you." They went back and forth through motions between locks, punches, kicks and even stabbing, by the time they stopped it was dark outside and together they ate the rest of what was cooked. "We'll practice everyday, you have a week before I start actually attacking."

* * *

Hi everyone sorry for the delay in this chapter I have been doing studying on how I am going to do the combats, I had an amazing review which I really appreciated and pairing up Adriana with Lincoln had crossed my mind (cus he is one sexy ass piece of man meat) I believe that Murphy developed the way he did due to circumstance. With my character in the picture circumstance has change and out of everyone in the delinquents Murphy would be the one that would compliment her the most. But let's see what happens when there is the assassination attempt on poor Wells. I am working on next chapter but it might take a week sense I am moving this weekend to my new place and wont' get internet there till the weekend that follows. PLZ REVIE I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS!

-goodgurl315


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank to who pointed out my misspelling, i appreciate it. I do write my chapters on a word processor and it catches most mistakes and i do read over the chapter at least twice before putting it into fanfiction and then read another 2 times but by then I sometimes can't see certain mistakes. If you see them please let me know by just leaving a review saying 'hey you have some misspelling (or whatever it was) at the beginning/middle/ending (or in the spot where this happened) of chapter (whatever chapter) so that I can fix it because I do hate having mistakes in my story. I will delete this in a few days and hopefully my new chapter will be up this weekend.

Thank you

-goodgurl315


End file.
